Mask and Blind
by Illwen
Summary: Un soir d'hiver, une soirée d'hiver et un couple qui vole en éclat. Son masque est toujours en place mais sa peau est marquée chaque nuit un peu plus. Arrivera-t-il à défier la mort plus longtemps ? Harry se rendra-t-il compte de la situation de son mari ? Ce soir, ils se disputent, encore.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà une nouvelle fiction qui démarre, petite idée qui me trotte en tête également ! Celle ci, je vais attendre de l'avoir avancé un peu avant de la poster régulièrement, vous aurez un chapitre de temps en temps pour le moment !**

 **En attendant n'hésitez pas à me montrer votre intérêt avec une petite review !**

 **Raiting : M**

 **Couple : Drarry**

 **Mention de mutilation, suicide, dépression, âme sensible s'abstenir.**

* * *

 **MASK AND BLIND**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Des portes qui claquent, des murs qui tremblent et absorbent les cris et les différents bruits plus violent les uns que les autres. C'était devenu le quotidien de cette maison pourtant d'extérieur tranquille, calme, presque apaisante. L'intérieur l'était beaucoup moins. Surtout quand les deux habitants si trouvait. Au début, c'était le paradis, l'extérieur reflétait parfaitement l'intérieur, puis au fur et à mesure du temps, tout cela c'était dégradé, sans aucun contrôle, le paradis à volé en éclat. Il ne reste aujourd'hui que des ruines de ce bonheur perdu.

En ce moment, l'un hurlait sur l'autre, frappant dans les murs, déversant toute sa haine sur le mobilier et les portes, ne voulant pas s'en prendre à la personne qu'il pensait aimer jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Celle ci justement, le regardait faire d'un air absent, adossé au mur gris du salon, regardant son mobilier être frappé, voler dans la maison parfois, les murs se recouvrir à certains endroits de traces rouges, signe d'un coup puissant, les yeux tueur de l'amour de sa vie d'un vert profond aujourd'hui noirs. Il ne réagissait pas non plus aux grands gestes qu'il lui faisait, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne lèverait jamais la main sur lui.

Il attendit la fin de cette énième dispute patiemment. Il ne savait même pas pour quoi elle avait commencée. La vaisselle ? Le linge ? La litière du chat ? Aucune idée. Il releva les yeux vers les escaliers quand l'entendit monter à l'étage puis claquer la porte de ce qui devait être la chambre. Le regard vide, il souffla, toujours adossé au mur du salon et regarda les dégâts. Rien d'insurmontable pour lui, le salon sans dessus dessous, la bibliothèque complètement vide et les livres jonchant le sol ou encore la vaisselle cassée dans la cuisine. Un simple sort et tout redevint en ordre, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cette dispute, même le sang sur le mur avait disparu. Le dernier objet à se remettre en place fut un cadre qui se plaça sur le meuble à sa droite, il le prit d'un air nostalgique et le regarda les yeux brillant. Encadrée se trouvait une photo de leur mariage, 2 ans plus tôt, son compagnon regardait l'objectif avant de tourner les yeux vers son mari avec l'air le plus amoureux du monde. Harry en costume blanc, Draco en gris. Il était bien loin le temps ou Harry le regardait comme ça.

Il essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue, reposa le cadre douloureusement et traversa le salon, parti dans le couloir et se réfugia dans la salle de bain du rez-de chaussé. Il ferma la porte à clé et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il connaissait le point de départ de tout ça, ce soir là, il aurait préféré mourir. Mais il était encore là, abimé, l'homme de sa vie au bord du divorce. Pourtant, en apparence, tout allait bien, il était un médicomage réputé et travaillait dans le meilleur hôpital sorcier de l'Angleterre. Harry était devenu Auror, chef d'équipe, un membre essentiel du service de sécurité du ministère. Tout les deux adorait leurs job, ils avaient des amis, ceux d'Harry étaient aussi devenu les siens et inversement, leus rencoeurs du passé avait été oubliés et les sentiments transformés. La presse s'en était mêlé bien sur, mais voir un Harry, héro de guerre débarquer dans les bureaux pour défendre son petit-ami les a vite fait changer d'avis.

Il se leva sans enthousiame, enleva son pull et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux rivèrent rapidement vers ses avant bras, abimés, marqués, douloureux. La dernière fois qu'il avait craqué, c'était hier, dans cette même salle de bain, une enième dispute, un ras-le-bol, une mauvaise journée, il avait **craqué**. Il ne s'était pas loupé, la marque cicatrisait lentement, encore rouge et gonflée des actions de la veille. Le reste de ces avants-bras etaient couverts de cicatrices plus ou moins récente, toute cachées pendant la journée par un sort, faute de la bouse obligatoire. Parfois, dans la journée, elles lui tiraient, lui rappelaient ses soirées de misères, ses disputes, ses envies suicidaires. Mais il résistait comme il pouvait, s'accrochant du mieux qu'il pouvait à ses amis, à son couple. Il n'avait pas traversé tout ça pour en arriver là, et pourtant, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, vivant en réalité pour son boulot et pour les moments de joie qu'il lui apportait.

Il s'habilla de son pyjama et monta les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la chambre. Il voulait aller dans la chambre d'ami mais il ne pouvait pas, sa signifierai trop. Sans faire de bruit, il entra. Harry dormait déjà, il s'installa et programma son réveil, il partirai plus tôt demain, il ne pouvait pas faire comme d'habitude et prendre son petit-déjeuner avec son homme, il ne pouvait plus.

Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de cacher ses nombreuses cicatrices, « _de toute façon, il ne voit rien_ », se disait-il. Sauf que si son mari ne voyait rien, ses amis eux, sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il était impossible pour eux de faire avouer quoi que se soit à Draco ou à Harry. Alors ils assistaient impuissants à la descente aux enfers du couple, non conscient des graves problèmes auxquels Draco faisaient face.

Le lendemain, il parti de la maison sans avoir mangé, juste une douche. Sa journée fut envahi de pensée de la veille, « _Je n'en peux plus !_ », « _Parle moi !_ », « _J'en ai marre_ », « _Bon sang Draco réveil toi !_ », comme un éclair, il eu une révélation, il allait perdre l'amour de sa vie, il en était certain.

Il parti en courant dans les vestiaires, sorti sa lame et traça une ligne. Aussitôt du sang ce mit à couler, en réponse Draco envoya son poing dans son casier. Il en avait marre d'être faible, de faire comme si tout allait bien, mais il était coincé et malheureusement, seule la mort pourrait l'aider.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce prologue !**

 **J'espère que ce début vous plait !**

 **Si vous vous montrez enthousiaste, je ferai de mon mieux pour publier le premier chapitre rapidement !**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur : Premier chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour vos retours sur le prologue, même si vous trouvez ça violent et glauque, vous êtes intéressés et c'est génial. Sachez par contre, qu'il n'y aura pas de jours heureux en prévision pour le moment, ça arrivera, mais bien plus tard.**

* * *

 **MASK AND BLIND**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Draco était en congé. Jour de repos obligatoire après le tas d'heures supplémentaires accumulées à l'hôpital pour ne pas avoir à rentrer à son domicile. Il c'était même porter volontaire pour des gardes supplémentaires et ces supérieurs s'inquiétaient pour sa santé. Certes il faisait toujours très bien son travail concernant la prise en charge des patients, des diagnostiques, des soins et des suivies, autant son visage était marqué par la fatigue par des cernes énormes sous ses yeux gris, un teint ternes et des maux de têtes douloureux.

Il avait donc accepté gracieusement ses jours de congés, pour se reposer. Harry passait ses journées au bureau des aurors, travaillant sur une grande enquête qui leurs prenaient beaucoup de temps et faisait qu'il rentrait généralement tard le soir. Il se voyait peu, ne se parlait plus, vivait dans un froid constant. Pourtant hier, quelque chose avait changé. Draco rentrait de sa garde de 48h tôt le matin, Harry ne s'était pas encore levé. Il avait mis un tee-shirt à manche longue et s'était couché à ses côtés. Quelques secondes plus tard, à son plus grand étonnement, Harry s'était retourné dans le lit et s'était collé à lui, passant un bras au dessus de lui, lui prenant la main, accompagnant son geste d'un baiser sur son épaule. Draco avait soupiré de bien-être et avait amené la main d'Harry à sa bouche, y déposant un baiser. A ce geste, Harry c'était encore plus blotti contre lui, et tout les deux s'étaient rendormi, revivant à ces simples gestes d'amour.

Quand Draco s'était réveillé, il était seul, Harry était parti travailler. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de l'étage, celle ci étant plus grande et plus lumineuse que celle du rez-de-chaussé. Il se glissa sous l'eau chaude, détendant son corps, prenant le temps d'apprécier ce moment. Il fut rappeler à l'ordre par un picotement au niveau de son avant bras gauche, ou une cicatrice rouge et gonflé avait prit place la veille. Il avait encore craqué, 3 semaines s'était écoulé entre deux crises, il n'avait pas pu tenir plus. La faute à un tas de souvenir qui était remonté avec l'arrivé d'un patient qui avait subi des choses particulièrement horrible, auxquelles Draco s'était identifié. Il avait comme d'habitude, fait ça dans les vestiaires, à l'abri de tous. Il n'avait pas mesuré à quel point il y était aller fort sur le coup, mais voyant le sang continuer de couler, il s'en était rendu compte. Maintenant sous la douche, désinfecter et propre, la plaie n'était vraiment pas belle, mais elle cicatriserait, comme les autres.

Il était onze heure quand il sorti de la douche. Il se dirigea vers son armoire, habituellement il aurait traîné en jogging dans sa maison, jusqu'à quatorze heure, mais aujourd'hui, il sortait déjeuner avec Hermione. Elle allait encore vouloir savoir ce qui se passait, il se braquerait encore. Il lui était très reconnaissant de rester quand même, malgré son mauvais caractère, malgré l'ambiance au sein du couple, elle n'abandonnait jamais, les invitants tout les deux ou séparément chez elle, avec Blaise, désormais son mari, à dîner, boire un verre..

Il opta pour une chemise à manche longue bleu marine en soie, une veste cintrée noire et un pantalon noir slim. Cette tenue simple pour n'importe qui mettait très en valeur Draco. Il savait qu'il ne laissait pas indifférent les personnes qu'il côtoyait dans la vie ou qu'il voyait dans la rue. Il était d'un naturel sexy et n'hésitait pas à se mettre en valeur. Malgré cette nuit là. Personne ne savait rien et un changement aussi brutal que son style vestimentaire aurait provoqué des questionnements. Alors il avait fait comme si de rien était et portait un masque en permanence.

Il transplana juste après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le miroir, dans une rue fréquentée du Londres sorcier.

Hermione lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant sorcier « L'arcane », que seuls les sorciers ayant de certains moyens pouvaient s'offrir. Elle ne faisait que rarement ça, elle n'aimait pas spécialement côtoyer la haute société sorcière, préférant les restaurants abordables pour tous et entendre les gens parler d'eux et de leurs exploits, enfin surtout pour Hermione en tant qu'héroïne de guerre. Très peu faisait des commentaires sur Draco, mari du Survivant, mais il restait des groupes de personnes persuadées qu'il n'avait pas changé, et qu'il préparait tout le temps quelque chose.

Il entra et repéra Hermione, au comptoir, donnant le nom de sa réservation. Il se plaça à ses côtés et lui dit bonjour, elle lui sourit en lui rendant son salut. Ils furent ensuite emmené et installés à leur table, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Sur leur table, le journal sorcier « la gazette du sorcier » affichait une Une qui ne plus pas à Draco. Il prit le journal entre ses mains et lu le gros titre « **Les époux Potter-Malefoy, une idylle qui prend fin ?** » avec en dessous, une photo du couple particulièrement distant se rendant à une œuvre de charité. La photo avait été prise le lendemain d'une énième grosse dispute des mariés. L'article expliquait à quel point le couple le plus en vue du moment était distant, ne se regardant pas, ne montrant aucune marque d'affection. Certes en publics ils n'avaient jamais été très démonstratifs mais ils se tenaient la main à leurs débuts, l'amour pour l'autre brillant dans leurs yeux.

Hermione voyait Draco se crispé au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle avait vu l'article le matin même, certaine qu'il ne plairait pas aux époux.

 _\- Laisse tomber Draco, c'est un torchon._

 _\- Un torchon qui à probablement raison._

Elle regarda Draco, il était blessé, il n'allait vraiment pas bien.

 _\- Tu sais, Harry t'aime toujours, il a toujours été complètement accro à toi._

 _\- C'est l'homme de ma vie._

 _\- Je sais, tu es le sien aussi._

Elle laissa un petit silence s'installer, ils commandèrent leurs plats et elle reprit.

 _\- Comment vas-tu ?_

 _\- Je vais bien, j'ai une semaine de repos, je vais essayer d'en profité._

 _\- Tu as raison, tu travaillais beaucoup trop._

 _\- J'aime mon métier. Et toi, comment ça va ?_

 _\- Bien ! On travaille sur un gros procès en ce moment, c'est passionnant._

 _\- Tu n'as jamais été fatiguée par la charge de travail, j'ai l'impression que ça te donne encore plus envie._

 _\- C'est ça,_ elle ria, _mon énergie vient du travail._

 _\- Tu n'as jamais voulu faire Auror ? Tes connaissances auraient été utiles._

 _\- Je pense que c'est un métier un peu trop musclé pour moi et puis, savoir que j'arrête quelqu'un mais que selon celui qui juge est trop laxiste ou n'importe quoi d'autre, fera qu'il sera relâché ou n'aura pas une peine suffisante. J'aime ma place qui termine le boulot des Auror et fait appliqué la loi._

Leurs plats arrivèrent et ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien pendant presque une heure. Draco paya l'addition et ils sortirent se balader dans Londres sorcier. Hermione avait prit le bras de Draco et marchait à ses côtés, continuant leurs conversations.

 _\- Tu as l'air un peu plus détendu aujourd'hui,_ commença t-elle doucement.

 _\- Comment tu.._

 _\- Le coup du masque Malefoy ne marche plus avec moi Draco,_ la coupa t-elle. Elle vit Draco sourire, ce qui le fit chaud au cœur, son ami était trop souvent triste.

 _\- Harry s'est blotti contre moi quand je suis rentré ce matin. Sa faisait longtemps._

 _\- Vous vous disputez toujours autant ?_ La question était délicate, mais elle ne supportait pas de voir ses amis se détruire.

 _\- On se voit beaucoup moins, je reste bosser, je fais des gardes supplémentaires, lui est sur une grosse affaire alors il fait la même chose.._

 _\- Ça ne peut pas continuer.._ Elle vit à nouveau le visage de son ami se fermer. _Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.._

 _\- Il n'y a rien à dire Hermione._ Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, tirant sur son bras tailladé.

 _\- Il y a forcément quelque chose qui c'est passé pour que vous couliez comme ça. Si tu ne peux pas le dire à Harry dis le moi. C'est extrêmement mauvais de garder des choses comme ça pour soi, ça va te détruire._

 _\- C'est déjà le cas,_ murmura t-il en se retournant, enlevant son bras de la prise de son amie.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?_

 _\- Rien._

Il reprit sa marche dans la rue, son bras le lançait et il avait envie de crier sa détresse au monde entier. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait se taire et encaisser, pour protéger Harry.

Hermione arriva ensuite, ayant compris que leur conversation s'arrêtait là, Draco était beaucoup trop fermé, elle ne pourrait avoir aucune information et pouvait même détériorer l'état de son ami.

Elle proposa alors à Draco de venir faire un tour à la maison, Blaise devait être rentré et sa faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas vu.

 _\- Non merci, je vais rentrer._

 _\- Mais Blaise sera content de te voir._

 _\- Je passerai une autre fois._

Hermione allait répondre, mais elle voyait bien que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Elle allait alors lui dire qu'elle l'accompagnait au point de transplanage quand une forte détonation résonna dans le magasin à côté d'eux.

Ils furent projeter au sol plusieurs mètres plus loin, des éclats de verres brisés et de bois leurs tombant dessus.

Hermione mit plus longtemps à se remettre de l'explosion, quand elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle ne vit pas Draco, ce qui l'inquiéta.

En se redressant légèrement, elle le vit. Draco, avec ses vêtements déchirés et de la poussière pleins sur lui se battaient à coup de sort avec des individus dissimuler sous un puissant sortilège. Draco avait toujours été très bon en défense, il n'avait donc aucun mal à se défendre, lançant de puissant informulé, évitant de justesse les sorts d'immobilisation.

Au moment ou elle se relevait, Draco était violemment projeté contre un mur de pierre présent dans la rue. Un de leur assaillant le prit par le col de sa chemise pour le redresser à sa hauteur, sa baguette étant tombée dans la chute.

Hermione se lança alors dans la bataille, combattant le reste du groupe, essayant de viser celui qui tenait Draco par la même occasion.

 _\- Malefoy_. Cette voix donna à Draco l'envie de vomir. Il la reconnaissait parfaitement.. Tu commençais à me manquer.

 _\- Lâche-moi_. Il essaya de garder une voix froide, mais la panique commençait à le gagner.

 _\- On va tous le faire cette fois-ci. On se débarrasse de ta copine, et on fait notre affaire._

 _\- Ne la touchez pas. Laissez la partir._

 _\- Mais bien sur, on va faire ça._

La main de son ravisseur commença alors à remonter sur la cuisse de Draco, plaqué contre le mur. Il avait envie de vomir, il se dégoûtait.

 _\- Ne le touchez pas !_

Il eu à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'Hermione lançait un sort d'entrave sur son ravisseur. Il regarda autour de lui, tout ses hommes de mains étaient à terre.

 _\- Draco vient !_ Hermione courrait vers lui, lui prit la main, et transplana.

Il arriva à St Mangouste, ou l'horreur de la situation lui sauta aux yeux. Il s'était battu avec celui qui avait fait basculé sa vie, Hermione lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il refusa qu'un médicomage l'examine, hurlant sur quiconque essaie de le toucher, reculant de peur, pleurant de tout son être. Hermione ne reconnaissait pas son ami. Il saignait de la tête, des bras et semblait avoir une cheville en mauvais état. Un examen interne aurait aussi sûrement montré des choses pas très belle selon elle.

Elle fut vite prise en charge et soigné, n'ayant qu'un léger traumatisme crânien lié à l'explosion.

Elle avait également contacté Harry. Bien qu'auror informé de ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne connaissait pas l'identité des victimes. Ce fut Hermione qui lui apprit qu'il s'agissait d'elle et Draco, que Draco avait été particulièrement visé.

Il arriva très rapidement à St Mangouste, exigeant de voir son mari. Il était inquiet. Bien que leur couple ne battait pas de l'aile en ce moment, il aimait vraiment son époux et aurait tué n'importe qui l'empêchant de le voir. Il ft aussitôt informé de la situation. Aucun homme ne pouvait l'approcher, il était terrorisé, refusant tout examen, se balançant d'avant en arrière en boule sur son lit en pleurant. Hermione se sentait particulièrement inutile et incapable. Elle aurait tellement voulu aider son ami.

Harry entra dans la pièce doucement, ne voulant pas faire peur à son mari. Draco le regardait, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Il s'approcha prudemment du lit, s'asseyant à côté de Draco.

 _\- J'ai eu très peur._

Sa voix était douce, tremblante, sincère. D'un geste infiniment doux, il leva le bras, posant la paume de sa main contre le visage du blond. Draco le fixait, scrutant tout ses mouvements. Harry le prit alors délicatement dans ses bras. Draco était au départ très raide, se détendit en sentant la chaleur humaine contre lui, passant ses bras dans le dos de son époux. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry en respira lentement, laissant ses larmes coulées sans bruit.

Harry se détacha doucement, voulant enlever sa chemise, pour voir ses blessures.

Il fut arrêter par la main de Draco, il releva les yeux vers son visage et se qu'il vit le brisa. L'amour de sa vie le regardait paniqué, terrorisé. Il acquiesça alors d'un signe de tête et d'un petit « _ok_ », avant de s'allonger sur le lit, entraînant le blond avec lui. Draco se laissa faire et finit par s'endormir sous les caresses de son amant dans ses cheveux, entièrement blotti contre lui.

C'est dans le silence pesant de la chambre d'hôpital qu'Harry se jura de trouver le responsable et de le faire payer


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note d'auteur : Voilà -enfin- la suite de cette histoire. Comme pour PT, impossible pour moi d'écrire, à part quelques lignes par ci par là, rien de bien concluant. Je reviens aujourd'hui en espérant me faire pardonner mon absence avec un chapitre très sombre que j'ai écrit en écoutant des musiques particulières. Je vous mets les liens en dessous si vous voulez les écoutez en même temps. Je trouve qu'elles collent assez bien avec l'histoire, après chacun sa vision des choses ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin !**

 **Musique** (enlever les espaces de la première partie et ajouter le watch?.. derrière sans rien changer + i musiques) : www . youtube . com **/** watch?v=WDoKMSB212w **/** watch?v=SfBVanRU944 **/** watch?v=IsHYR2rlcpE

* * *

 **Mask and Blind**

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

A l'intérieur de son esprit, il faisait froid en cette soirée d'automne, l'hiver approchait à grands pas et il ne fallait pas rester traîner dehors si l'on ne voulait pas avoir froid aux extrémités de son corps. Malgré qu'il soit un sorcier puissant, il n'avait pas pensé à se lancé un sort de réchauffement contre le froid. Il aimait se dire qu'après tout, il se plaisait à sentir le froid mordre sa peau, il disait que comme ça « _il se sentait en vie_ ». Il releva le col de son long manteau bleu nuit contre sa nuque, cachant une partie de ses oreilles et protégeant ses joues, tout en réajustant son écharpe contre son cou. Il n'avait pas de gants, par conséquent, il avait les doigts rougit par le froid, même maintenu le plus chaudement possible au fond de ses grandes poches. Il souriait bêtement dans son écharpe en pensant à la soirée qui l'attendait. Il était parti plus tôt dans l'après midi, quittant Londres pour l'Islande. Il y faisait encore plus froid et la couche de vêtement qu'il avait sur lui ne lui suffisait plus. Dans quelques minutes, il arriverait à l'hôtel où logeait son amant, son mari. Il en était si fière. Il était parti secrètement le rejoindre à un congrès auquel assistait plusieurs aurors de Londres pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait prit des congés et allait lui faire la surprise.

Un léger bruit derrière lui attira son attention, les rues étaient pourtant vide par se froid. Il sentit qu'on lui touchait l'épaule et la sensation du transplanage se fit sentir, sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler.

A l'extérieur de son esprit, du côté de son corps, plongé dans son cauchemar, il transpirait. Son front perlait à grosses gouttes, sa respiration se faisait haletante, il murmurait des litanies de « _non_ » à répétition. Il vivait son cauchemar, secouait violemment la tête, avait des spasmes au niveau des bras, de la tête. A côté de lui, Harry se réveilla. Il était beaucoup plus sensible à son environnement la nuit depuis qu'il avait trouvé Draco à l'hôpital, refusant de parler et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il alluma la lumière et la vision qu'il eu lui donna envie de pleurer à son tour. Comment l'homme qu'il aimait pouvait souffrir autant et ne rien lui dire ? Comment pouvait il ne pas être au courant de tout ça ? Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant, l'empêchant de bouger et essaya de le réveiller en l'appelant et en le secouant doucement. Voyant que le blond était toujours très prit dans son cauchemar, il le secoua et parla plus fort, posant ses mains sur son visage.

Draco se réveilla en hurlant et en se dégageant des bras d'Harry, il se recroquevilla au fond du lit, remontant ses genoux contre lui et en les entourant de ses bras. Il posa sa tête dessus et pleura sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Cette vision fendit le cœur d'Harry, qui s'assit sur ses chevilles au milieu du lit, regardant son amant détruit, son ange déchu. Depuis plus de six mois maintenant, leur couple avait changé, ils ne cessaient de se disputer, de s'éloigner, ils avaient arrêter de se parler, ne faisant que crier, enfin, surtout lui. En y repensant, Draco encaissait toujours les paroles parfois blessantes d'Harry avec des yeux tristes, jamais de colère, jamais de cris de sa part. Harry s'en voulait terriblement de déchaîner sur Draco toute sa frustration, de lui répéter sans cesse de ne pas s'exprimer, il voulait le faire réagir, mais ce n'était définitivement pas comme cela qu'il fallait s'y prendre.

Il avança doucement son bras et caressa la cheville du blond, il ne tressaillit pas et se fut un signe pour Harry. Il remonta doucement la main le long de sa jambe et s'avança calmement jusqu'à l'homme de sa vie. Il se colla à lui de tout son corps et mit sa main dans cheveux, déposant un baiser au sommet de son crâne. Il entoura son corps de ses bras et posa sa tête sur le haut de son dos, caressant ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, le corps de Draco se détendit, sa respiration se calma, les larmes ne coulaient plus. Harry l'entraîna alors avec lui, s'allongeant dans le lit, le gardant serré, collé contre lui. Draco avait les yeux rougit et gonflés d'avoir pleuré, il était fatigué et n'avait pas la force de s'extirper de ses bras. En vérité, sa lui faisait le plus grand bien de se trouver dans les bras de son amant, d'avoir des caresses dans les cheveux, de sentir la chaleur de son corps. Il s'en voulait, d'avoir encore réveillé Harry, il devait être environ quatre heure du matin, _comme d'habitude_ , il lui restait environ deux heure trente avant qu'Harry se lève et parte travaillé, fatigué à cause de lui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de cauchemarder sur cette nuit. Il le faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose et sa lui fendait le cœur. Il voyait bien que depuis ce qu'il s'est passé sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry faisait beaucoup plus attention à lui, ils ne se disputaient plus, passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, sans pour autant parler. Être ensemble, faire quelque chose à deux leur suffisait amplement pour le moment. Ils prenaient le temps de se retrouver tout les deux, en voyant les difficultés de chacun. Les siennes étaient énormes, il le savait. Il n'irait jamais mieux.

Dépassé par ses pensées, il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son amant. Celui ci le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras et finit également par trouver le sommeil. Il ne posait jamais de question, ce n'était pas la peine, il n'aurait jamais de réponse.

Au environ de huit heure du matin, le blond se réveilla seul dans son lit, Harry était parti travailler et avait fait attention à ne pas le réveiller. Il avait froid seul dans son lit alors il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine. Sur le bar il trouva un bout de parchemin sur lequel s'étalait l'écriture serrée et grossière de son petit-ami : « _Je suis parti travailler, je vais essayer de rentrer tôt ce soir. Profite de ton jour off pour te reposer. Je t'aime. -H._ » Je t'aime. Lire ce groupe de mot lui donna envie de pleurer. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il ne se le disait plus, peut-être parce que ce n'était plus le cas ? Maintenant si, il savait Harry sincère dans ses paroles et cette simple pensée le mit de bonne humeur.

Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain et s'arrêta devant l'immense miroir au dessus du lavabo. Il enleva le tee-shirt à manches longues avec lequel il dormait et regarda ses avant bras. Ils étaient de pire en pire. Parsemés de cicatrices rosés fines, larges, plates, en relief, rouges vifs, douloureuses. Il y avait aussi des plaies plus ouvertes, qui lui faisaient mal, qui de temps en temps saignaient, en longueur, en largeur, profonde, en surface. Il n'avait aucun code. Quand il en avait besoin, il le faisait, avec plus ou moins de rage intérieur qui se répercutait sur sa peau porcelaine. Cacher ses cicatrices sous un glamour n'arrangeait en rien leurs états, ralentissant leurs guérisons. Elles faisaient mal, grâce à cela, il se sentait vivant, il savait qu'il était en vie, pas encore mort. Parfois il se posait la question, Harry ne serait-il pas plus protégé s'il n'était tout simplement plus là ? La vie ne serait-elle pas plus simple pour son amant et moins douloureuse pour lui ? Il y avait déjà pensé bien-sur, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire. Et puis, comment le faire ? Se noyer ? Il avait entendu dire que c'était douloureux. Se jeter d'un pont ou d'une fenêtre ne l'enchantait pas vraiment plus, trop de risque de ne pas réussir et de devoir affronter le regard de l'entourage blesser, terrifier, incompris. Se pendre était trop douloureux, Étant médicomage, renommé en pédiatrie et psychiatrie, il avait déjà pensé à prendre des médicaments qu'il savait efficace, mais il n'avait jamais sauté le pas. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment peur de mourir, il avait peur de ne pas réussir et de devoir faire face à Harry, sa douleur, son incompréhension, sa peur.

Il chassa toutes ses pensées de sa tête et alla sous la douche, l'eau chaude lui faisant le plus grand bien. Ces bras le brûlait, n'appréciant pas la chaleur de l'eau, mais il s'en fichait, il voulait se détendre, oublier sa nuit et son cauchemar. Quand il sortit de sa douche, quelques minutes plus tard, il soigna ses plaies et enfila un tee-shirt à manches courtes, moins elles passaient de temps sous le glamour, mieux elles se portaient, et puis il était chez lui, il n'y avait aucun risque. Il s'habilla simplement et regagna son salon. Ou plutôt sa cuisine. Il avait faim et décida de déjeuner avant de s'installer devant sa télé et de regarder un programme moldu.

A onze heure, un hibou noir tapa à sa fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et fit entrer l'animal chez lui, prenant la lettre. C'était Hermione qui lui écrivait.

« _Bonjour Draco. Comment vas-tu ? Je ne travaille pas cet après-midi et rentre manger chez moi ce midi. Blaise et Théodore seront là également._ _Voudrais-tu te joindre à nous ? Ils seront très heureux de te voir. Tu peux venir un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir parler tranquillement avec eux. A tout à l'heure._

 _Hermione._ »

Un léger sourit apparut sur le visage du blond. Granger était très maline. Même si la question était posée, c'était clairement un ordre qui lui était adressé. Celui de venir manger avec elle, Blaise et Théo ce midi. Il prit un parchemin dans le meuble à côté de lui et un stylo, entreprenant de lui répondre par l'affirmative.

« _Bonjour Hermione. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Je serai là avec plaisir, j'apporterai le dessert. - D_. »

Il savait qu'il allait entendre parler du pays pour ne pas avoir répondu à la première question qui lui demande comment il va. Il s'était rendu compte que quant il répondait qu'il allait bien, il mentait. Il ne voulait plus mentir. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus inquiéter ses amis en répondant toujours par la négative. Alors il avait simplement arrêter de répondre à la question et la retournait ou trouvait un moyen habile de détourner la question.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, onze heure et quart. Il avait le temps de passer dans le centre de Londres pour prendre un dessert avant d'aller chez Blaise et Hermione. Il remonta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller tranquillement et transplana direction Londres. Il atterrit dans une zone de transplanage du Londres moldu et parcouru le centre pour arriver devant une boulangerie. Il y entra et ressorti avec un gâteau aux fruits, qu'il savait particulièrement apprécier de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Au vu du temps qu'il lui restait, il se décida à faire le chemin jusqu'à chez ses hôtes à pied, histoire de prendre un peu l'air. L'air était doux en ce mois de mai, le soleil brillait et une légère brise fendait l'air, c'était agréable. En chemin il vit des enfants avec leurs parents courir jusqu'à un restaurant, entrer dans des boutiques de vêtements ou juste se promener et marcher en famille. En voyant ces familles, Draco se rappela qu'aujourd'hui était un jour férié chez les moldus et donc non travaillé par beaucoup d'adultes et où les enfants n'avaient pas école. Il n'y avait que très peu de jour férié dans le monde sorcier, à part le jour de la fin de la guerre, soit le jour de la bataille de Poudlard.

Ce jour là, i ans, la terreur avait prit fin, il n'y avait plus de mage noir infâme ni de mangemorts, plus de meurtres, de disparitions, de climat de peur irrespirable, finit les rues vides et froides sans vie. Il avait rejoint l'Ordre sans rien dire à personne, surtout pas à ses parents. Il avait été suivi par Blaise, Théo et Pansy qui comme lui n'adhéraient pas aux idées du Lord. Au début oui, peut-être, le formatage de leurs parents avaient eu raison de leurs propres pensées, ils voulaient les rendre fière, être leurs digne enfant. Mais les années passant, ils s'étaient tous bien vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'ils pensaient eux. Ou du moins, pas autant, pas jusqu'à vouloir éliminer tout un type de population et prendre le contrôle du monde. Il avait donc rejoint le bon côté et c'était battu contre l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, contre ceux qui avaient élu domicile chez lui depuis quelques mois, contre son père, pour qui il n'avait plus aucune estime. Son père n'était plus rien pour lui, comptant sur son fils pour réparer ses erreurs, redorer le blason à sa famille, rendre l'honneur aux Malefoy qu'il avait lui même bafoué. C'est donc sans aucun mal qu'il c'était battu contre son père, qui, au vue des sorts puissants et noirs qu'il lui lançait, le haïssait d'avoir rejoint la lumière et ne le considérait plus comme son fils. Depuis, son père était mort en prison, il n'était jamais aller le voir mais avait reçu une lettre pleine de haine quand sa relation avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier avait été révélé. Il n'en avait pas tenu compte, s'étant contenté de la déchirer et de la brûler. Sa mère en revanche, ne s'était pas battu se jour là, elle n'était pas au service du Lord. Elle avait plus ou moins accepté sa relation avec Harry et mourut quelques mois après son mari. Draco fut plus touché par son décès, étant beaucoup plus proche de sa mère. Cela faisait 4 ans maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus de parents et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Avec toutes ses pensées, il arriva bien vite au domicile Zabini. Blaise et Hermione habitait une maison de taille moyenne proche du Londres sorcier dans un petit quartier. Il possédait un grand terrain dans lequel il avait fait un petit jardin avec des fleurs et quelques plants fruitier. Hermione s'extasiait à chaque fois devant ses récoltes et cela faisait beaucoup rire Draco. Il arriva devant la porte et frappa. Il attendit quelques secondes mais personne ne vint. Il était pourtant 11h45, Blaise et Théo devait être là alors il frappa une seconde fois. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et entra dans la maison. La porte ne fit aucun bruit en s'ouvrant et Draco put entendre des voix qui selon lui venait de la cuisine qui était plutôt éloignée de la porte, ce qui pouvait expliquer que personne ne l'ai entendu, surtout si Hermione n'avait pas prévu de son arrivé. Il la soupçonnait de vouloir faire la surprise de sa présence à Blaise qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis un petit moment, ne voulant pas imposer sa tristesse et son attitude destructrice dans ce foyer.

En se dirigeant vers la cuisine il voulut annoncer sa présence mais il s'en empêcha quand il entendit son prénom dans la conversation qu'avait ses deux amis. Il resta caché dans l'ombre du couloir, juste devant la cuisine, voulant savoir pourquoi ses amis parlaient. La curiosité était un vilain défaut et écouter au porte n'était franchement pas digne mais depuis que son couple n'allait pas bien, et que par conséquent lui non plus, il savait pertinemment que son entourage devait avoir ce genre de conversation, il voulait juste savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de tout ça. Il colla donc son dos au mur et écouta du mieux qu'il put.

 _\- A cause de lui, Harry est fatigué._

 _\- Tu es dur Blaise, tu sais bien qu'il ne va pas non plus très bien ces derniers temps._

 _\- Il n'a qu'à se bouger un peu ! Il ne fait plus rien à part travailler._

 _\- Il y met toute son énergie, tu ne peux pas lui reprocher ça._

 _\- Il n'y met pas du sien ! Il plonge dans son travail et oublie complètement son mari qui souffre dans l'histoire !_

Draco était sous le choc. Il savait que Blaise et Harry s'étaient beaucoup rapproché depuis qu'il sortait avec Hermione et qu'il se voyait souvent au Ministère. Mais de là à le descendre lui pour défendre Harry, il avait du mal à y croire. Surtout sur le ton avec lequel il parlait, il semblait presque haineux. Théo était au contraire plus calme et le défendait.

 _\- Draco aussi souffre ! Harry n'était pas très aidant dans l'histoire avant cette histoire d'agression sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait et a toujours des tords._

Le blond ne voyait rien, mais il pouvait facilement imaginer Théo appuyer sur le plan de travail, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il entendit Blaise ricaner.

 _\- Parlons-en d'ailleurs de cette agression. Draco n'essaie pas de se soigner, il ne va voir personne, c'est Harry qui me l'a dit. Si il voulait vraiment guérir il ferait ce qu'il faut pour ! Tu crois qu'il se passe quoi la nuit pour qu'Harry vienne bosser en ayant bu déjà 3 cafés avec des cernes énormes ?! Il est en train de le détruire !_

 _\- Non mais Blaise tu t'entends parler ? Hermione serait là elle t'aurait frapper. Draco ne va pas bien du tout, tout n'est pas si simple ! Il se détruit lui même, il cauchemarde, il a peur et probablement honte de sa situation ! Je te rappelle que c'est un Malefoy, il est fier, il n'accepte pas d'aide parce qu'il n'a pas accepté sa situation. Tu es sensé être son meilleur ami et l'aider, pas le descendre comme ça !_

Draco sentait l'énervement de Théo grimper. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il avait toujours cru que Blaise serait le seul ami véritablement fidèle qu'il aurai jusqu'à la mort, qu'il le soutiendrai toujours. Visiblement, il s'était trompé et sa faisait tellement mal. Il était par contre très surpris de Théo. Il était devenu comme Blaise, avocat et avait vite sympathiser avec lui quand il l'avait rencontrer à Poudlard. Il ne s'était jamais véritablement parler, Théo traînant avec eux sans rien dire, toujours très timide et effacé. Il ne disait pas grand chose mais observait tout et était juste. Quand il avait commencé à le fréquenter plus assidûment grâce à Blaise, il avait découvert quelqu'un de complètement différent. Finalement, c'était peut-être lui l'ami dont il avait toujours eu besoin.

 _\- Draco n'est pas fier, il est juste lâche, comme d'habitude. J'étais le meilleur ami d'un mec qui n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense, d'un gars avec de l'ambition qui se donne les moyens de réussir, qui ne laisse pas de place pour l'échec ou la peur. Je ne suis qu'une connaissance de la personne faible et pathétique qu'il est devenu._

Le blond n'entendit pas Théo bondir sur son ami pour le sermonner de ses paroles blessantes et insensées. Il s'était appuyer un peu plus sur le mur, le monde autour de lui s'étant mit à tourner brusquement. Son corps bouillonnait et son esprit bourdonnait, il n'entendait plus rien et avait la vision floue. Est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Avait-il été touché par les paroles de ce qu'il pensait être son meilleur ami ? Probablement. Il se retrouva dans se couloir plié en deux, essayant de respirer correctement malgré la désagréable sensation d'étouffement qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa poitrine. Il posa le gâteau sur la petite table en face de lui et remonta le couloir en s'aidant du mur, avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière lui, sans qu'aucun occupant de la maison ne s'en rende compte.

Environ vingts minutes plus tard, Hermione rentra tout sourire dans sa maison, satisfaite de sa matinée de travail et impatiente de manger en compagnie de son mari et de ses amis. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir après l'entrée pour rejoindre le salon et la cuisine. Elle sourit de plus belle en apercevant la boite rouge rectangulaire particulièrement similaire à celle que servait sa boulangerie préférée. Elle se posta devant et l'ouvrit afin de voir quel gâteau elle contenait. Elle put alors y voir un appétissant gâteau aux fruit, une fois de plus, Draco avait de petites attentions adorables envers elle. Elle était quand même surprise qu'aucun hommes de la maison n'est pensé à le mettre au frais.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine le gâteau en main et y trouva Blaise et Théo adossés contre la cuisine, l'ambiance semblait tendue. Elle n'y fit cependant pas attention et entra.

 _\- Vous auriez quand même pu mettre le gâteau au frais les garçons_. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

 _\- Quel gâteau ?_ Lui répondit Blaise.

 _\- Celui que j'ai dans les mains. Où est Draco ?_ Demanda-t-elle en mettant le gâteau au frais. Quand elle se retourna, elle rencontra le regard étonné des deux garçons.

 _\- Draco n'est pas ici,_ lui répondit calmement Théo. _Pourquoi ? Et de qui vient ce gâteau ?_

 _\- Je lui est dit de venir manger avec nous ce midi, il est en off aujourd'hui. Je lui est envoyé un hibou ce matin auquel il a répondu positivement en disant qu'il apportait le dessert. Et comme aucun de vous n'a l'air de savoir d'où provient le dessert, je suppose que sa vient de lui, comme il l'avait dit. Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?_

 _\- Non_ , lui répondit Blaise, complètement indifférent à la situation. Théo en revanche semblait plus soucieux de la situation.

 _\- Mais si il a déposé le gâteau c'est qu'il est forcément venu à un moment. Il était où ?_ Demanda-t-il.

 _\- Sur la table dans le couloir. Je lui avait dit de venir un peu avant midi, aux environ de midi moins quart comme ça il pourrait discuter un peu avec vous._

 _\- On ne l'a pas vu._ Lança froidement Blaise.

 _Bon ça suffit maintenant,_ coupa Théo _, tu peux lui reprocher tout ce que tu veux mais Draco est très ponctuel ! Si il était là à l'heure tu sais très bien ce que ça veux dire !_ Continua Théo en regardant froidement son ami.

 _\- Il n'était pas là, je l'aurai entendu rentrer !_

 _\- La preuve que non ! Et vu la conversation qu'on avait, si il a tout entendu, c'est la merde !_ Cria Théo, énervé devant l'indifférence de son ami.

 _\- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ? De quoi vous parliez quand il est arriver pour que ça le fasse déguerpir comme ça ?_ Questionna Hermione, perdue et inquiète.

Théo se lança alors dans l'explication et lui raconta tout, n'omettant pas de ressortir mot pour mot les paroles de Blaise pour qu'Hermione comprenne au mieux la gravité de la situation. Devant le discours de son ami Hermione n'en menait pas large. Quand il eu finit, elle se tourna vers Blaise, furieuse.

 _\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de parler de lui comme ça ! Draco est faible émotionnellement ! Il a besoin du soutien de son meilleur ami pas que celui ci se comporte en véritable imbécile !_ Blaise semblait vouloir parler, elle s'empressa de lui couper la parole. _Tais toi ! Tu as intérêt à t'excuser rapidement Zabini._

Devant l'emploi de son nom, Blaise ne répondit pas et se poussa juste à temps qu'Hermione ne le bouscule pour accéder à la cheminée. La jeune femme essaya de joindre la cheminée de la maison d'Harry et de Draco mais personne ne lui répondit. Soit Draco n'était pas rentré chez lui, soit il n'avait pas envie de parler à quelqu'un et les deux cas étaient possibles. Elle se releva et entra dans la cheminée

 _\- Si vous avez la moindre nouvelle, tenez moi informer._

Elle disparut ensuite dans un écran de flammes vertes non sans avoir dit « Ministère de la Magie ». Elle réapparut dans l'allée principale et se dirigea directement vers les ascenseurs en demandant l'étage du bureau des Aurors. Une fois arrivé, elle se dirigea à pas pressés vers la secrétaire à qui elle demanda si Harry était ici. Elle reçue une réponse affirmative et prit rapidement la direction du bureau du Chef des Aurors, qui n'était autre qu'Harry. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement trouvant Harry et Ron en pleine conversation.

 _\- Hermione,_ commença Harry, _tu n'étais pas sensé avoir ton après-midi ?_

 _\- As-tu eu des nouvelles de Draco ?_ Demanda-t-elle sans répondre à la question.

 _\- Euh, il m'a envoyé un courrier vers onze heure pour me dire qu'il mangeait chez toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Questionna-il devant le regard inquiet de son ami.

 _\- Je suis très inquiète pour lui. Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelle depuis ?_

 _\- Non Hermione. Tu me fais peur là, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Draco est bien venu à la maison, mais il n'y est plus._

 _\- Comment ça ?_ Demanda Ron, jusqu'alors rester silencieux.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de raconter tout ça à Harry, mais elle le devait. Lui seul était en mesure de le retrouver. Elle raconta alors la situation en restant le plus fidèle possible à la version de Théo.

 _\- J'ai appeler chez toi par cheminée mais pas de réponse._ Termina-t-elle.

 _\- Ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour ce genre de commentaire ! Draco ne va pas bien du tout ! Tu imagines comment il a put réagir aux paroles de son meilleur ami ?!_

Harry était inquiet et très en colère.

 _\- Je sais Harry ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut le retrouver au plus vite !_ Lui répondit Hermione.

 _\- On a qu'à commencer par chez vous._ Dit Ron, qui au vue de la détresse de son meilleur ami, prit les commandes.

Ils se servirent de la cheminée de son bureau pour aller directement chez lui. De là, ils se séparèrent et essayèrent de trouver le moindre indice pouvant les mener à Draco. Harry prit la direction de l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre et le dressing. Toutes ses affaires étaient encore là, alors il ne devait pas être très loin. Malgré ça, une peur immense grandissait en lui, accompagné d'un _très_ mauvais pressentiment.

Il allait quitter la chambre quand un détail attira son attention. Une feuille était posée sur le lit. Réunissant tout son courage et respirant un grand coup il se dirigea vers le lit et prit la feuille les doigts tremblants.

Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Ron et Hermione qui venaient lui faire part du fait qu'ils n'avaient rien trouver au rez-de-chaussée. Ils trouvèrent Harry assit sur le lit de la chambre, le regard dans le vide et une feuille dans les mains.

Hermione s'approcha prudemment.

 _\- Harry.. ?_

Pour seule réponse, Harry lui tendit la feuille, qu'elle prit. Ron l'avait rejoint et ils se plongèrent dans la lecture de cette feuille.

 _« Harry,_

 _Nous avons vécu des choses merveilleuses ensemble, je ne te remercierai jamais assez de tout ce que l'on a fait, vécu, ressenti, vu. Je ne me suis jamais autant senti bien qu'avec toi. Notre mariage est ma plus grande réussite, sache le, tu es mon tout._

 _Mais Blaise a raison, depuis plus d'un an maintenant tout a changé. Tout est de ma faute. Je veux à tout prix te protéger, j'ai réduit notre histoire à ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé. Désolé de te réveiller la nuit, de ne pas être un bon époux, de ne pas satisfaire tes besoins, de ne pas avoir d'envie, d'être devenu quelqu'un de vide bien loin de la personne que tu as épousé._

 _Sache que j'ai juste voulu te protéger, que je le ferai toujours._

 _Vis ta vie Harry, tu seras à jamais en sécurité à présent._

 _S'il te plaît ne m'oublie pas, parce que moi je ne le pourrai jamais._

 _Je t'aime._

 _\- D. »_

Hermione releva la tête les larmes aux yeux. Où bon dieu était-il aller et pourquoi faire ? Elle craignait le pire et Harry lui l'avait déjà envisager.

Devant la détresse de ses amis, Ron prit une fois de plus les commandes, allant se placer agenouiller en face de son meilleur ami.

 _\- Harry, où est-ce qu'il a pu aller ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas._ Cette réponse n'était qu'un murmure, témoignant de la détresse d'Harry.

 _\- Tu sais forcément où il est aller. Un endroit qui compte pour vous ? Que vous aimez beaucoup ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est parti y faire ?_ Questionna Harry, posant ses yeux larmoyant sur Ron.

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Mais il faut qu'on le retrouve au plus vite._ Lui répondit-il franchement. _Ou est-ce qu'il a pu aller en l'espace d'une heure ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas.. Il n'a pas vraiment d'attache dans le coin, on a été au Brésil pour notre Lune de Miel.._

 _\- Réfléchis Harry._

 _\- Je ne fais que ça._

Harry continuait à se torturer l'esprit, Hermione aussi. Tout à coup, elle eu une illumination.

 _\- La maison de ses parents en France, celle que vous vouliez rénover._ Annonça-t-elle. Ron redirigea son regard sur Harry.

 _\- Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'il soit la bas ?_

 _\- On voulait la rénover avant que.. qu'on ne se dispute tout le temps. Il tient beaucoup à cette maison._

 _\- Bien alors on y va. Tu peux nous faire transplaner ?_

Harry acquiesça et se leva. Ron et Hermione lui prirent le bras et la sensation typique du transplanage se fit sentir.

Ils atterrirent dans une maison lumineuse au bord de mer. Au vue de la surface de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, la maison était immense.

Harry commença immédiatement à monter l'escalier, ayant un très mauvais pressentiment. Il fut suivit par Ron et Hermione qui étaient tout aussi inquiet. Harry les sema dans l'escalier et courut jusqu'à la chambre de Draco. Il ouvrit la porte, se précipitant à l'intérieur.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard et se stoppèrent devant ce qu'ils voyaient. L'air de la chambre était lourd et l'odeur particulière. Le corps de Draco était allongé sur le lit dont les draps étaient couverts de sang au niveau des bras du blond. En y regardant de plus près, une coupure nette et précise partait de l'intérieur de son coude et s'arrêtait au niveau de son poignet, sur ces deux bras. Draco avait le teint très pâle, ne respirait plus. Poser sur le lit pas loin de lui, une seringue contenant un liquide noir.

Harry était agenouillé au sol, pleurant sur le torse de son amant, hurlant à se briser les cordes vocales. Les larmes dévalèrent les joues d'Hermione devant ce chaos. Même Ron, qui jusqu'à présent avait prit les devants, ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage ! A bientôt.

Illwen.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour ! Je sais, 10 mois d'absence, c'est long et impardonnable.. Je vais me rattraper. J'ai eu un énorme vide au niveau de l'écriture et c'est un concours qui m'a permit de reprendre avec conviction ! Le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture, et Powerful Twins va avoir un nouveau chapitre sous peu.**

 **Je suis désolé pour l'absence. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Mask and Blind**

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Il se sentait trahi, abandonné, déchiré. Son meilleur ami, l'homme à qui il pourrait donner sa vie, le voyait comme un incapable, un lâche. Un homme qui ne faisait pas son devoir d'époux, qui faisait souffrir son mari. Au fond il se sentait lui-même ainsi, mais l'entendre de la bouche de son meilleur ami faisait extrêmement mal. Et Théo. Il l'avait défendu alors qu'il ne sont pas si proche que ça. Il a toujours su que ce garçon était loyal et choisissait ses amis en voulant rester près d'eux et de les défendre. Blaise était pourtant aussi ami avec Théo. Mais ce dernier était juste, il n'avait pas trouvé sa honnête d'accabler Draco comme ça en voyant l'état de son ami. Il semblait évident pour Théodore que le blond n'allait vraiment pas bien, et que même si Harry en souffrait il ne faisait aucun effort, du moins avant l'agression, pour que ça aille mieux.

Il peinait pour respirer, un mal de tête lui comprimait le crâne, il donnait l'impression de tituber dans la rue, trébuchant dans le vide, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Il avait mal, était triste mais la rage commençait à se répandre dans ses veines. Il faisait tout pour maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, pour essayer de vivre malgré tout, malgré le mal et la culpabilité qui prenait peu à peu part en lui. Tout ça pour quoi finalement ?

Est-ce-que Harry pensait aussi ça de lui ? Qu'il n'était qu'un lâche ? Il en était un après tout, les nombreuses cicatrices présentes sur sa peau pouvaient en témoigner. Personne ne le dirait courageux s'ils savaient ce qu'il y avait vraiment sous ses manches. La sois disant déprime dans laquelle il s'enfonçait depuis plusieurs mois serait balayée au profit de l'intérêt. Après tout, c'est vrai, il suffit de s'ouvrir les veines pour se voir dire que ce ne sont que des bêtises, que ça ne réglera rien, que c'est juste un passe-temps pour se rendre intéressant.

Draco était maintenant arrivé dans un quartier moldu, il donnait la désagréable impression aux passants d'être alcoolisé et plus vraiment maître de lui-même. N'avait-il plus d'ambition ? Se rangeait-il vraiment derrière l'avis général à présent ? Ça le tuait de l'admettre, mais il était beaucoup moins opposant qu'avant, il n'envisageait plus de se dresser devant des décisions qui ne le concernait pas, perdant sa réputation de médicomage, se battant pour les droits des uns et des autres. Il ne voulait plus laissé faire des absurdités comme avant et pendant la guerre, il avait décidé de repartir de zéro, de tout remettre à plat et de se battre pour ceux qui ne le pouvait pas. Après tout, il avait un certain poids en temps que meilleur médicomage du Royaume-Unis mais aussi en tant que personne influente de part sa fortune et surtout parce qu'il était le compagnon du Héro. La pilule avait été difficile à avaler pour le peuple sorcier anglais, mais il n'avait de toute façon pas eu le choix. Le couple s'était imposé aux cérémonies, aux galas, aux soirées et plus généralement aux événements qui étaient importants pour le gouvernement et montrait clairement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire des ragots et des abrutis qui n'accepteraient pas. Son opinion était donc importante pour le peuple sorcier et le gouvernement savait qu'il valait mieux avoir le couple de leur côté. Mais il avait arrêté de se dresser devant les lois qu'il trouvait injuste contrairement à Harry qui lui ne lâchait rien. Il n'avait plus la force de se montrer en public, si sur de lui, prêt à démonter une loi. Il fallait déjà qu'il arrive à sortir sans trop de difficultés de son lit le matin et se serait un grand pas, ne pas sursauter à chaque bruit ou claquement de porte, ne pas se mettre autant sur la défensive quand on l'effleurait en passant à côté de lui, ne pas scruter son environnement à la recherche de la moindre personne qui lui voulait du mal. Oui, il fallait déjà qu'il arrive à faire tout ça avant de pouvoir faire plus.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son visage c'était couvert de larmes. Il n'avait aucun contrôle, elles dévalaient ses joues pâles et finissaient leur course sur le sol. Il se sentait vide à présent. Vide d'émotion, de sentiment, de sens. Il ne voyait plus la fin de son calvaire, il n'y trouvait plus de raison. Pourquoi s'embêtait-il à essayer de survivre dans un monde qui ne le convenait plus ? Ou tout lui faisait peur ? Ou il ne pouvait même plus prendre soin de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Harry. Celui qui l'avait convaincu de changer de camp, celui qui lui avait donné la force de le faire, qui l'avait aidé à s'en aller, celui qui avait convaincu les autres de son passage du côté de la lumière, celui avec qui il avait passé le plus clair de son temps au repère de l'Ordre, les autres ne lui faisant pas confiance, malgré ce qu'ils pouvaient dire devant le Survivant. Celui qui avait passé des heures et des heures à l'entraîner au combat. Certes, il avait déjà une bonne base, mais il n'avait pas fait parti de l'armée de Dumbledore, il y avait plusieurs choses qu'il ne savait pas faire ou ne maîtrisait pas correctement. Il avait consolidé ses bases en sort de défenses et d'attaques, ses appuies, sa puissance, son patronus, ses esquives et ses informulés pendant des heures, dans une salle, enfermé avec Harry. Si il avait d'abord cru que le brun se moquerait de lui et le mettrai plus bas que terre malgré le fait qu'il l'ai aidé à rentrer dans l'Ordre, il avait eu tout faux. Il ne l'avait pas blessé, pas humilié, pas rabaissé non plus. Il le conseillait, le guidait, lui expliquait tout ce qu'il devait savoir et tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile. Pour l'entraîner à la défense, il lui lançait des sorts sans gravité à une puissance plus ou moins élevée : le but n'était pas de le blesser mais de lui faire travailler son endurance, ses réflexes et ses sorts, bien entendu. Alors que quand il fallait travailler les sorts d'attaques, Draco devait envoyer des sorts précis en pleine puissance que Harry esquivait facilement en lui renvoyant un sort minime, histoire de l'entraîner au duel. En échange, volontairement, Draco l'aidait à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et à dresser ses barrières mentales. Si au début, cela avait été laborieux et qu'il avait eu envie de le secouer dans tout les sens, il s'était vite rappeler comment le brun agissait avec lui. Alors il avait fait preuve de patience, prenait soin de donner des conseils précis, de ne jamais l'abandonner, parce que lui ne l'abandonnait jamais. Et tout cela avait fonctionné, après plusieurs mois d'efforts et de combats, ils avaient réussis. Harry avait de solides barrières mentales que Draco testait régulièrement, par surprise, sans que jamais elle ne le laisse entrer, alors que Draco était devenu excellent dans l'art des duels et du combats, au point ou il aidait Harry à apprendre et aider les autres.

Les autres, en partie composé des amis proches d'Harry, à savoir Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus mais aussi des serpentards que Draco avait emmené avec lui dans son changement de camp, à savoir Blaise, Pansy et Théodore.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer à la bande de Gryffondor que composait l'ordre, et tout les tords n'avaient pas été uniquement de son côté. Ron, Dean et Seamus avaient été très dur avec lui, ne croyant pas en son changement d'allégeance, ne voulant pas d'un vil serpentard autour d'eux. Il avait été régulièrement insulté, bousculé _accidentellement_ dans les couloirs, ignoré. Ses amis, bien qu'appartenant à la même maison, n'avait pas autant subi. Il était celui qui leur avait mené la vie dure durant leur études, il les avaient insulté, rabaissé, humilié. Il comprenait le retour de flamme et ne s'en plaignait pas. Mais Harry, lui, ne laissait jamais rien passé quand il était témoin des agissements de ses amis. Il les interpellait, leur demandait d'arrêter, mais la discussion prenait souvent beaucoup d'ampleur et finissait par des portes qui claquaient, souvent Ron, qui ne comprenait pas que son meilleur ami puisse prendre la défense d'un gosse de riche qui leur avait mené la vie dure. Draco demandait alors à Harry d'arrêter d'intervenir, mais Harry ne l'écoutait jamais et continuait de le défendre. Hermione reprenait aussi de temps en temps son ami, moins frontalement et plus en finesse, mais ça avait la même finalité. Quand il avait voulu lui dire d'arrêter à elle aussi, elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de parler et lui avait dit que les gamineries devaient cesser, que si lui réussissait à faire des efforts, alors tout le monde pourrait en faire autant. Cela l'avait beaucoup touché, et la jeune femme lui avait de plus en plus parlé, jusqu'à devenir ami. Elle était alors devenu, contre toute attente, très proche du blond, elle avait commencé à lui raconter beaucoup de choses sur elle, sa famille, la guerre, ses peurs, ses envies futures, la façon dont elle voyait sa vie après. Draco lui avait été évasif sur tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, allant de son enfant chaotique avec des parents strictes et sévères à l'intention de son père de le faire intégrer les rangs. Il était par contre, à sa grande surprise, beaucoup plus libéré de sa parole au près de Harry. Tout sortait avec un naturel indigne de la retenue des Malefoy. Mais le brun n'était pas en reste. Pendant ces quelques semaines, ils c'étaient tout raconté, dans les moindres détails. L'enfance difficile, les obligations, les humiliations, les supplices, la torture, la vie à Poudlard, les injonctions, les espérances, les espoirs, les peurs, la mort. Ils c'étaient tout les deux mis à nus pendant plusieurs mois, sans peurs et sans honte. Ils passaient leurs nuits ensemble, dans la même chambre, à aborder des sujets lourds comme légers, à rire et à pleurer.

Draco se souvenait parfaitement du sentiment étrange qui avait commencé à l'habiter après plusieurs jours de contact et d'interactions fréquentes avec Harry. Le fait qu'il lui porte de l'attention, qu'il l'aide, le respect, le considère comme son égal, tout ça avait fait monter en lui une chaleur et un sentiment de bien-être qui ne le quittait plus en sa compagnie. Il c'était même surpris à complètement s'absenter de la conversation dans laquelle il se trouvait pour le regarder, d'aussi prêt qu'il pouvait l'être. Ses cheveux bruns jamais coiffés et toujours dans un désordre infernal, sa peau dorée et lisse, ses yeux émeraudes, ses lèvres roses, tentantes, ses vêtements sûrement enfilé dans le plus grand des hasards sans chercher la moindre harmonisation. Il appréciait de le voir tout les jours comme ça. Même si à Poudlard, il n'était pas aussi proche en public qu'en privé, ce qu'il ressentait lui faisait du bien.

C'est après la bataille, après l'avoir cru mort, après avoir, avec Hermione, imaginé le pire, qu'il l'avait enfin vu. Boitillant lentement en entrant dans la grande salle, essoufflé, les vêtements déchirés, le visage abîmé, le regard perdu observant les moindres recoins de cette salle, les vivants, les survivants, les blessés, les morts, les inconnus, les connaissances, les amis.

La Grande Salle était silencieuse, il n'y avait plus un bruit. C'est dans ce silence déchirant que le blond c'était lentement avancé vers le héro du monde sorcier, le souffle court, les vêtements déchirés pour lui aussi. Harry avait relevé les yeux verts lui, perdu, terrifié, paniqué, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Alors Draco l'avait prit dans ses bras, un bras autour de la taille et l'autre autour de ses épaule, joignant une main dans ses cheveux. Il l'avait serré aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et avait senti le brun en faire de même, s'agrippant fort à sa chemise. Ils étaient resté un moment enlacé au milieu de ce chaos. Jusqu'à ce que Harry éloigne son visage de quelques centimètres et l'embrasse, tout simplement. Draco avait alors resserré sa prise sur le brun et s'était laissé emporter par les vagues de chaleur et de bien-être que lui procuraient ce baiser.

Après ça, la vie avait lentement reprit son cours. Les morts avaient été enterré, des hommages avaient été rendus puis les procès avaient commencé. Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore n'avaient pas été jugé, leurs appartenances à l'Ordre ayant été reconnu. Leurs parents, avaient prit de lourdes peines, échappant à la peine de mort, qui avait été aboli, étant jugée trop caractéristique de la guerre. Leurs camarades, qui eux étaient pour beaucoup étaient entrés dans les rangs par conviction, furent emprisonnés à Azkaban.

Harry et Draco s'étaient donné une chance et avaient acheté une magnifique et immense maison dans un quartier sorcier. Il y avait beaucoup trop de place pour deux personnes à l'intérieur mais ils s'y sentaient bien. Ils pouvaient respirer et ne se sentaient pas enfermés entre des murs trop rapprochés. Ils avaient fait de cette maison leur nid, leur repère. Ils aimaient y passé tout leurs temps. La déco était un parfait mélange des habitants, sobre, épuré, chic, moderne. En effet, Draco avait découvert que le brun cachait relativement bien son bon goût pour la déco derrière ses vêtements trop grands et désordonnés. Ils y passaient des mois et des années incroyable.

Parallèlement à leur vie de couple, ils avaient tout les deux reprit leurs études. Ayant obtenu leur ASPIC, sans aucune difficulté pour un certain blond, ils étaient rentré dans leur école respective. La voix d'Auror était toute tracé pour le Survivant, qui ne s'en formalisa pas, il aimait ça. Il avait par contre exigé d'être employé en bonne et due forme et avait donc passé trois ans au centre de formation des Aurors du Ministère où il était sorti major de sa promotion.

Draco lui, était parti pour cinq ans d'étude en médicomagie et se spécialisa en médicomagie d'urgence. Il sorti lui aussi major de sa promotion, avec les félicitations du jury et trouva sans aucune difficulté un poste à l'hôpital sorcier de Londres. Dans quelques années, le chef de service prendrait sa retraite et Draco était pressenti pour lui succéder.

En Juillet 2001, alors que Harry venait d'être nommé chef d'équipe et que Draco avait passé ses examens avec brio, ils avaient réunis tout leurs amis pour une soirée, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Tout c'était très bien passé, tout le monde était content, jusqu'à ce que Harry attire l'attention sur lui et ne se tourne vers Draco déjà à ces côtés. Il avait alors attendu le silence complet et l'attention de tous pour les remercier d'être venus et commencer à faire des éloges sur son partenaire de vie. Le blond prenait tout avec un sourire non dissimulé et une gêne palpable. Jusqu'à ce que Harry pose un genou à terre. Et il avait dit oui.

S'en était suivi des embrassades, des félicitations, des larmes. Tout le monde fut ravis pour eux.

Ils se marièrent pile un an plus tard, quand Draco fut officiellement diplômé. La cérémonie avait été splendide, les mariés étaient ravissants, les convives attentionnés. La soirée avait battu son plein jusque tard dans la nuit au milieu de leur immense jardin, décoré pour l'occasion.

Il avait dit oui à l'homme de sa vie depuis bientôt deux ans. Ils vivaient un amour parfaits entourés de leurs amis et de leurs familles. Comment avait-ils pu arriver à ce désastre ? Tout était entièrement de sa faute. Il le savait. Si seulement il n'avait pas cherché à rejoindre son conjoint à cette conférence, il n'en serait pas là. Ou peut-être que si ? Est-ce-que cela serait arrivé s'il était resté à Londres et avait passé sa journée à travailler ? Non, sûrement pas. Il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Zabini avait raison. Il était devenu lâche, faible, une véritable victime, à pleurer sur son sort, à ne pas réussir à s'en sortir. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire seul. Mais il ne pouvait impliqué d'autres personnes non plus. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner si il arriverai quelque chose à ses am is jamais.

Ses pas et ses larmes l'avaient mené à la frontière du Londres sorcier, à quelques rues d'ici se trouvait son lieu de travail. L'hôpital sorcier de Londres dans lequel il travaillait depuis deux ans maintenant. Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, mais personne ne serait étonné de le voir ici un jour off. Quand il était en tension permanente avec Harry, il y a quelques mois, il passait ses jours de congés dans son bureau, à s'avancer dans les dossiers des patients, mettre en place des opérations, des techniques, à faire de la paperasse. Parfois même, pour ne pas dire souvent, il dormait sur le canapé de son bureau, la salle de bain privée et l'armoire avec des vêtements de rechange aidants.

Les collègues qu'il croisa lui dire bonjour. Il était apprécié dans l'hôpital. Il alla droit vers son bureau. Dans son armoire, fermée à clés, il possédait plusieurs choses, notamment du matériel et traitement d'origine moldue, comme des anesthésiants, des médicaments et des objets plus rares.

Il prit une fiole d'un puissant anesthésiant : le curare. Ce n'est pas un anesthésiant à proprement parlé, mais plutôt un liquide, qui, injecté par intraveineuse, provoque un relâchement musculaire et l'immobilise. A trop forte dose, le curare paralyse le corps mais fini aussi pour bloquer la respiration et provoqué un arrêt respiratoire.

Sans trembler, sûr de son geste, il prit la fiole, la rangea dans sa poche et referma l'armoire. Il prit le temps de s'asseoir quelques minutes à son bureau. Il ne voulait plus jamais revenir ici. Son bureau était certes, magnifique, très lumineux, avec des couleurs claires et des espaces très grands et très ouverts, mais ces environnements : son bureau, sa maison, son service, tout ça était devenu anxiogène pour lui. Il arrêta son regard sur une photo encadrée le représentant avec Harry à son mariage. Une larme discrète coula sur sa joue, il aimait tellement son mari. Puis il était devenu un boulet, un poids attaché à la cheville de Harry qu'il devait traîner. Il se déteste, en témoigne les cicatrices disgracieuses qui parcourent son bras.

Et Blaise, qu'il pensait être son meilleur ami, qui à honte de lui et le méprise.

Il savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il survive à ce qui allait suivre. Il ne pourrait jamais face face aux regards de Harry après ça. Il poserait des questions, trop de questions, et Draco ne savait pas si il pourrait lui résister. Il sait au fond, qu'il va rendre triste son entourage, mais il est fatigué, et Harry doit être en sécurité.

Il quitta rapidement son bureau par la suite, faisant un détour vers la réserve où il prit une seringue stérile puis il quitta son service, se retrouva en dehors de l'hôpital et souhaita ne jamais y remettre les pieds.

Quand il fut dehors. Cela faisait déjà quinze minutes qu'il était parti. Il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à se lamenter en sortant de chez Hermione. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, son amie ne serrait pas la dernière à retourner la Terre entière pour le retrouver. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir à l'endroit où il allait aller. Il passa néanmoins rapidement chez lui, écrivant un à Harry un petit mot d'adieu. Il l'aimait si fort, il allait enfin arrêter d'être une menace pour lui.

Il transplana directement et monta à l'étage. Il aimait tellement cette maison. Il y passait toutes ses vacances quand il était plus jeune. C'était un bel endroit pour terminer sa vie.

Il enleva sa veste et s'allongea sur le lit. Il prit la lame de rasoir qu'il avait toujours sur lui, et la fit lentement tourner entre ses doigts. Il n'y voyait que son reflet, et ça lui faisait mal.

Il prépara sa seringue et la remplie du liquide noir prit dans son bureau un peu plus tôt. L'anesthésiant qui devait être utilisé à petites doses, remplissait désormais la seringue. Il la garda dans sa main droite, et de sa main gauche, il reprit la lame qu'il avait posé à côté de lui. Il la posa sur l'intérieur de son avant bras droit et le contact du métal froid contre sa peau le fit frissonner. Il fit lentement glisser la lame, en appuyant légèrement dessus. Pas assez pour que se soit profond mais suffisamment pour que sa saigne et fasse mal. Il répéta son geste une vingtaine de fois, en longueur, en largeur, en diagonale. Bientôt, l'intérieur de son bras ne fut que sang et plaies. Il avait mal, et ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Il prit sa seringue, et, sans trembler, introduisit l'aiguille sous sa peau, directement dans une veine au plis de son coude. Il injecta la moitié de la seringue et la retira. Il s'allongea et senti doucement son corps s'immobiliser, en quelques secondes, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ferma les yeux. Son souffle ralentissait, il peinait de plus en plus à respirer. Cependant, il resta calme, il était doucement en train de partir. Le curare, à forte dose, devenait un poison.

Dans quelques secondes, il serait en arrêt respiratoire, personne ne pourrait l'aider et il allait mourir.

Au loin, dans le calme de la maison, il entendit quelqu'un défoncer une porte et plusieurs voix qui criaient son nom en montant les escaliers.

 _Il est trop tard Harry,_

 _Je t'aime._

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Illwen**


End file.
